


Cute Boys in Black

by SmolFrye_21



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Mutual Pining, noctis has a plan, probably an overuse of italics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFrye_21/pseuds/SmolFrye_21
Summary: The first time, it was an accident. The second, third, and even fourth time, Prompto truly believed Noctis was just clumsy. The fifth time though? He knew something was up.OR: Noctis just wants to see Prompto in black





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> SO I had this random concept and decided to write it out. Will definitely have at least one more chapter, maybe more.
> 
> Concept: Noctis constantly “accidentally” spilling stuff on Prompto during brotherhood era bc only royalty and kingsglaive can wear black but Noct thinks Prom looks heckin good in black and he wants an excuse to make Prompto wear his clothes

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

They were sitting on the floor in Noct’s living room, fighting the final boss in the video game they’d been playing for months. They were both a little too excited, moving from cross legged positions to their knees, bodies jerking with their fingers on the controllers as if their characters would move faster that way. Prompto had edged a little too close to the table, leaning forward over the coffee table and making his character do a special flip move. His hands jerked when his avatar hit the boss, and the cup of juice he had on the table splashed over all over his school shirt and pants.

“Shit!” Prompto scrambled up, pausing the game and trying to pick up the cup quickly to prevent more spillage. “I’m so sorry, Noct!” He ran into the kitchen, grabbing paper towels and began to soak up the mess he had made. Noctis set down his controller away from the spill, and took some paper towels from Prompto when he returned, setting them into the puddle and watching as they quickly became saturated.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry, I’m such a clutz,” Prompto soaked up as much as he could and carried the sopping paper towels back to the kitchen, trashing them and wetting more in the sink. “I’ll do my best to make sure it’s not sticky once it dries.”

“It’s fine, Prom. Just hurry up so we can beat this boss before Iggy turns up to make me do homework!” He gave Prompto a small smile and helped to wipe up the rest of the juice from the table and floor.

They both got up then, washing their hands side-by-side in the kitchen sink.

“I think I’m gonna head home, actually,” Prompto explained hesitantly, and let out a breathy laugh. “I’m kinda soaked in juice.”

“You can just borrow some of my clothes, I don’t mind,” Noctis nudged him with his shoulder and turned, drying his hands before walking towards his bedroom.

“Oh, n-no, it’s okay-“ Prompto stuttered, waving Noctis off, but Noctis silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“C’mon, I really wanna beat this final boss, and I know you do too! Plus I’ll never get any homework done without you around anyways.” Noctis gestured for Prompto to follow, and he did, despite being quite pink in the face.

Once in his room, Noct opened his closet and tried to figure out what Prompto could wear. They were about the same size, but Prompto was a bit skinnier and shorter- so loaning him one of his spare school shirts would end up with the sleeves over Prompto’s hands. Plus, he might as well be comfy if they were gonna be studying all evening. He pulled a black sweatshirt off a hanger, a simple white logo saying “prince charmless” across the front, and snorted out a laugh before handing it to an awkward Prompto hovering behind him.

Seeing the questioning look on Prompto’s face at the logo, Noctis amusedly answered “A gag gift from Gladio on my birthday last year. I don’t think I’ve worn it more than once.”

Prompto accepted the sweatshirt with a grateful, albeit slightly uncomfortable smile, and turned away from Noct to start undoing his soaked button-down and tie.

“Guess you’ll need some pants too.. hmm,” Noctis turned backed to his closet and found the smallest pair of sweatpants he owned, knowing they’d still probably sag off Prompto’s waist.

He tossed the pants onto his bed, and with a good-humored comment of “I’ll get you a new cup- with a lid this time,” he strode back into the kitchen.

He had sat the new cup back on the coffee table and was scrolling absently through his phone when he heard Prompto come down the hall from his room. When he turned to look, his breath caught in his throat.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he thought. “ _Prompto looks good in black. How does he look that good? Holy fuck_.”

“Ready to defeat this boss?” Prompto plopped down on the couch next to Noctis, seemingly not noticing his internal panic.

When he didn’t get a reply, Prompto waved a hand in front of Noct’s face. “Helloooo? Earth to Noct!”

Noctis shook his head and tried to push away the strange warmth he felt rising in his chest.

“Yeah, man, let’s kick this boss’ ass!” He forced a smile onto his face and picked his and Prom’s controllers from where they had abandoned them on the table, handing one back to his friend.

However, no matter how hard he tried, Noctis couldn’t focus on the boss fight. He couldn’t keep his eyes from glancing over at Prompto, confusing thoughts swarming his head. “ _His skin looks so pale... and even my smallest clothes are swallowing him.._ ” Noctis swallowed hard when Prompto pulled one hand away from his controller to push the sleeve up from where it had fallen down, covering his hand. When he shifted, his body moving with his fingers again, one shoulder of the sweatshirt drooped off his shoulder, revealing hundreds of freckles dotting his skin.

Noticing Noctis’ lack of participation in the boss battle, Prompto paused the game again and looked over at him. “You sure you’re alright, buddy? You’re kinda losing us the fight here,” He laughed out an awkward chuckle, and searched Noct’s eyes for an answer.

“ _Black brings out all the purples in his eyes. They look like... the sky at night?_ ” Noctis’ brain supplied him with all kinds of VERY unhelpful information, but nothing that would be a suitable answer for that question.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he forced out finally, the words feeling artificial in his mouth. “Just had a bit of a headache all day, making it a little hard to focus.”

“Well here,” Prompto stood up, setting his controller back down on the table. “Let me get you some aspirin. Can’t let the prince be unfocused, can we?” He giggled softly and walked over the the cabinet on the wall, opening it and reaching up for the bottle, that was on the highest shelf, because _of course it was, wow the gods must be against him today_. When he did, the sweatshirt lifted up and Noctis’ sweats- which were definitely too big, seeing how Prompto had rolled the waistband a few times- dropped down a few inches, riding low on his hips and revealing a small strip of pale, freckled abdomen. Noctis stiffened and inhaled sharply at the sight, but it was gone in seconds as the bottle was in Prompto’s hands and he was forcing 2 small blue pills into Noctis’ palm. He swallowed the pills quickly, and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long evening.

~~

By the time Prompto went home, still wearing Noctis’ clothes at Ignis’ insistence of “You can't put wet clothes back on!” and a lot of promises from Prompto to wash and return them quickly, Noctis thought he was going to combust. A few minutes of Noctis quietly scrolling his phone passed before Ignis looked at him from the kitchen suspiciously. “Everything okay, Your Highness?”

Noctis only nodded, not trusting himself to speak without blurting out his stupid thoughts. Ignis didn’t ask again, but Noctis could tell he knew something was up.

“I’m gonna head to bed. Had a headache all day.” He commented finally, keeping it blunt and praying that Ignis would just roll with it.

“Very well. I’ll be by in the morning to wake you up for school.”

Noctis waved him goodnight and hurried to his room, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it. He blew out a heavy breath, trying to clear his head as he stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the covers. He lay awake into the early hours of the morning, but before he fell asleep, Noctis decided he only knew one thing for sure. He needed to see Prompto in black again. _Soon_.


	2. The Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms = Puddles = A very wet Prompto = Noctis' dry clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of my many ideas for this concept! I did my best to proofread and catch any errors/ weird wordings but I don't have another person who can edit for me right now xc I do have a tendency to word things in strange ways so my apologies for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

The second time, Noctis didn’t have to try too hard to think of an excuse.

 

Prompto was planning on coming to Noctis’ apartment after-school, and Ignis was going to giving them a ride. However, during their last class of the day, Noctis was staring out the window, not paying any attention to what their teacher was talking about, and he noticed that the sky was getting very dark. It was going to storm, and probably soon. 

 

He smiled to himself and slipped his phone out of his pocket, sending Ignis a quick text.

 

 **Noctis:** _Don’t need a ride after school, P and I are gonna walk and enjoy the nice spring weather_

 

**Specs:** _ Are you sure? It is supposed to storm this afternoon. _

 

**Noctis:** _ Yeah we’ll be home in plenty of time, no worries _

 

**Specs:** _ Be careful, Your Highness _

 

Noctis slid the phone back in his pocket and looked up at the clock. Only 15 more minutes, and he could put his plan into action.

 

~~

 

“Specs here to pick us up?” Prompto asked while they were shoving stuff back into their bags.

 

“Oh, he actually got called into a meeting,” Noctis replied, being careful to keep the smile off his face. “I told him we could just walk, it’s not that far.”

 

“Hope it doesn’t start raining before we get there,” Prompto commented. He paused, looked out the window intently, and then pulled a compact umbrella out of his bag. “It’s a good thing I stuck this in here a few months ago! I’ve got us covered, buddy” He bumped Noct’s shoulder playfully and walked towards the door. 

 

Noctis’ heart sank.  _ Of course _ Prompto would keep an umbrella on him. He followed him out of the classroom and through the school doors. He’d have to figure something out.

They had barely left school grounds when the sky opened up and rain came pouring down, falling so fast and hard that the world around them looked fuzzy through the downpour. They crowded under Prompto’s umbrella, that was surprisingly large for how small it folded up, and were mostly shielded from the rain. Noctis silently cursed the Six as he racked his brain for some way to get Prompto’s clothes wet. Beside him, Prompto was rambling about the new videogame coming out next week, and Noctis made affirming noises occasionally as to not raise his suspicion.

 

When they stopped to wait for the crosswalk to turn green, Noctis spotted a large puddle forming on the sidewalk across the road. The rain was coming down so fast that the water couldn’t flow away fast enough, and Noctis’ heart skipped a beat. All he had to do was get Prompto into that puddle.

 

Crossing the road, Noctis let himself fall behind Prompto a little, and as soon as they hit the curb, Noctis let his foot drag and hit the edge of the sidewalk. His arms pinwheeled as he flew forward, and he didn’t even try to stop himself as he smacked into Prompto and they both went tumbling to the ground, landing in the puddle that was much deeper than it looked. 

 

Prompto made a squeaking noise as he went down, and Noctis landed with a soft ‘oof’. Prompto was on his side, Noctis halfway on top of him as the cold water from the puddle soaked into their clothes and continued to beat down on them from above.

 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked at the same time that Noctis forced out a “Shit, man, I’m so sorry.”   
  


They both snorted out a laugh, and Noctis nodded as he stood up and held a hand out to help up Prompto. “Yeah, I’m okay, my foot caught the edge of the curb, sorry!” Once they were both standing, Prompto picked up his abandoned umbrella and closed it with a sad look.

 

“Guess this is useless now.”

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry.” A pang of guilt ran through Noctis’ chest as he noticed Prompto shivering a bit from the cold, even though it felt warm and sticky to Noctis. “C’mon, we’re almost back to my place.” Noctis wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to try and share his warmth, and walked quickly towards his apartment a few blocks down.

 

By the time they got up the elevator and through his door, Prompto’s teeth were chattering and his hair was flat against his head. The guilt in Noctis’ chest grew as he dragged Prompto to his bedroom and forced him to sit down on his bed.

 

“I d-d-don’t want to get it w-w-wet,” Prompto chattered out, but Noctis forced him down by his shoulders.

 

“Sit!” He insisted. “I’m gonna grab you a towel and then you can change into some of my dry clothes, okay?”

 

He didn’t wait for an answer before turning to go grab a towel, ignoring Prompto’s protest of “Noctisss, I really d-d-don’t wanna take your clothes ag-g-gain.”

 

When he returned with the towel, Prompto had his arms wrapped around himself and Noctis could tell he was trying hard not to shiver. He tossed the towel at him and turned to his closet, grabbing a sweater and a pair of sweatpants.

 

“Here’s these,” Noctis laid the clothes on the bed next to Prompto, who had stripped his sopping tie and was rubbing his hair with the towel. “Uh, you’ll need underwear too, I guess.” Noctis blushed at the thought of Prompto wearing his underwear, but grabbed a pair and some socks out of his dresser anyways. “I’ll let you change, okay?” Prompto tried to protest again, but Noctis silenced him with a shake of his head. “We can put your clothes in the dryer once you’re changed.” He grabbed himself some dry clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind him and going to change in the bathroom.

 

He managed to finish changing first, throwing his clothes into the dryer but waiting for Prompto to return before starting it. He padded into the kitchen and got 2 glasses out of the cabinet, filling them both with water and carrying them into the living room. Noctis started up his streaming, scrolling to a movie he knew Prompto had been wanting to watch, and selecting it. He turned and looked in the direction of his bedroom, but didn’t see any signs of Prompto coming out. A little worried, he got up and walked over to the door, knocking on it softly.

 

“Hey, Prompto? Is everything okay?” Noctis asked through the closed door, hearing some shuffling around inside. There were a few seconds of silence, and some more shuffling before Prompto called out “Uh, yeah, I’m okay, hang on.”

 

When Prompto finally opened the door, Noctis felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. Prompto was standing in front of him, dressed in his black clothes from head to toe. The sweater Noctis had given him was several sizes too big, both cuffs rolled up multiple times, and an entire pale shoulder exposed from the wide neckline. The sweatpants were also rolled up at the bottom, the waist sagging around Prompto’s thin hips. 

 

Prompto smiled awkwardly and pushed his now-dry hair out of his eyes. “Your clothes are a little big on me, buddy,” He laughed out. When Noctis didn’t reply, Prompto’s smile faded. “You okay?”

 

Noctis inhaled for what felt like the first time in  _ years _ and nodded, forcing his features into a casual expression. “Yep, all good. I pulled up that new movie you’ve been wanting to see, and I can ask Ignis to bring pizza if you want.”

 

“I thought he was in a meeting?” Prompto’s head cocked to the side, and Noctis’ face flushed, caught in his lie.

 

“Yeah, but he can bring it after he’s done,” he blurted out, and internally patted himself for the save when Prompto agreed.  _ Close one, I have to be more careful.  _ He scolded himself, and followed Prompto when he walked towards the living room.

 

After dropping his clothes into the dryer, Prompto started up the movie and flopped onto the couch. He snuggled down into the squishy pillows and patted the spot next to him for Noctis to sit. He complied, and pulled the blanket down from where it was draped over the back of the couch, unfolding it and spreading it over his and Prompto’s legs.

 

He shot Ignis a quick text to drop by some pizza, and settled in to watch the movie with Prompto. Or, more accurately, to watch Prompto watch the movie. In the dim light from the TV screen, Prompto’s skin looked even paler against the black of Noctis’ sweater. His eyes were focused intently on the actors fighting in the movie, and Noctis could see the small smile at the corner of his mouth when the good guys won another battle. His hair lay flat on his head, due to their dip in the puddle, but his bangs waved over his eyes in a way that Noctis almost couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and push them back behind his ear. 

 

Noctis jumped up when he heard the door of his apartment open, looking like a child caught stealing candy when their parents weren’t looking. He exhaled when he saw Ignis, carrying a pizza and quirking an eyebrow at Noctis.

 

“Are you okay, your Highness?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine Specs,” Noctis blew off his question and strode towards the kitchen. “I was just super focused on the movie so you surprised me.”

 

“Very well. You made it home before it began raining, I suppose?”

 

Prompto snorted from the couch and looked over at Ignis. “I wish! I haven’t even returned Noctis’ other clothes and now I have more!” He held up his arms to show Ignis the oversized sweater he was wearing, and turned his attention back to the movie still playing on the TV.

 

Noctis felt his heart pounding wildly as Ignis looked at him with piercing eyes. “I told you that it was going to storm, I could’ve-”

 

“Prompto, it’s fine! I have too many clothes as it is, I won’t miss a few things. And don’t worry, Iggy, we’re all good!” Noctis interrupted Ignis quickly, shooting him a glare that said  _ shut up right now or I will kill you. _

 

Ignis gave the faintest nod to Noctis, but returned his gaze evenly with a stare that meant  _ we are talking about this later _ .

 

“Well, I will leave the pizza with you, and I must be off. Noctis, Prompto, I will see you both early tomorrow morning.” Ignis gave a wave to both boys, and left the apartment with another knowing glance at Noctis.

 

“See ya Iggy!”

 

“Bye, Specs.” Noctis ducked away from the kitchen, pizza in hand, already dreading the talk with Ignis he knew was now inevitable. He placed the box down on the table and settled back onto the couch with Prompto, handing him a slice before taking one for himself.

 

By the time the pizza was gone, the movie was in it’s final battle, intense music playing in the background, and Prompto was sitting right next to Noctis, their arms and legs touching.

 

Noctis was having a full-blown mental argument with himself, confused about the warm feelings rising in his chest but also knowing that Prompto was  _ so close _ and  _ so warm _ and  _ cute as hell in his clothes.  _ He wasn’t really in the mood for a break-through realization with Prompto pressed up against his side, so he pushed all the thoughts to the back of his head and focused on Prompto’s even breathing.

 

It wasn’t until the movie ended and Prompto left with another promise to return his clothes soon that Noctis allowed himself to truly relax. He flopped into his bed and stared at the ceiling, still trying to avoid  _ those  _ thoughts. Instead, he began to think of more ways to get Prompto into his clothes.

 

 _It’s an experiment,_ he told himself. _Just to see how long it takes him to question my clumsiness. How oblivious he can be. Yeah. An experiment._ _Nothing more._

 

He didn’t believe a word he was telling himself, and barely slept all night.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis confronts Noctis about his shenannigans yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out! I’ve been super busy and now I’m on vacation without consistent access to internet. I’m also posting this on mobile so hopefully the layout doesn’t end up weird. Enjoy!

Noctis doesn’t know exactly how long he lay awake last night, but when Ignis knocks heavily on his bedroom door at 7am the next morning, he knows it was way too long. He squinted his eyes open at the light filtering through the window and groaned softly.

 

It took Ignis knocking on his door 3 more times to convince him to get out of bed, but he almost immediately regretted it when he sat down for breakfast.

 

“So, would you care to inform me on what happened yesterday?” Ignis paused from making breakfast to look at Noctis expectantly.

 

Noctis groaned and lay his head down on the table. He had forgotten about that. After a few minutes of silence with the exception of Ignis moving about the kitchen, he continued.

 

“If you won’t give me a full explaination, I suppose I will ask shorter questions. Firstly, why did you want to walk home, possibly in the rain?”

 

“I just wanted to walk for once,” Noctis mumbled, not lifting his head from the table.

 

“When it was going to storm? Why not last week when there was nice weather?”

 

Noctis huffed out a breath. He had no answer to give, as he honestly wasn’t sure why he was doing this. Well, he was, but he hadn’t had that conversation with himself yet.

 

When no answer came from Noctis, Ignis sighed, and set an omelette on the table next to Noctis’ face. He sat in the chair across from Noctis, pushed his glasses up his nose, and folded his hands together.

 

“Noctis, would you please explain this to me? I am here to help, and I cannot do that if I do not understand the situation.”

 

Noctis groaned again, finally lifting his head from the table, but not making eye contact. Instead he pulled his omelette over in front of him and started eating quietly.

 

“Are there vegetables in this?” He asked, sounding annoyed, but Ignis didn’t answer and waited patiently for Noctis to explain.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Noctis set his fork down and sighed heavily. “I- I don’t really know, Iggy.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“I just..” Noctis started, but then paused and rubbed over his face with his hands. _It’s just Iggy. I can do this_. “I wanted to-“ He paused again, and swallowed hard. “I wanted to see him in my clothes.” The last few words were barely audible, and Noctis felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

 

Ignis kept his face neutral, taking in this new information. Noctis’ face was bright red and he was refusing to meet Ignis’ eyes, pushing the rest of his food around on his plate instead. He needed to tread carefully; make sure that he didn’t scare Noctis back into his usual closed-off self.

 

“You wanted Prompto to wear your clothes?” Ignis repeated back, speaking softly. “Why did that require walking home in a thunderstorm?”

 

“Because, Iggy, if his clothes are fine, he won’t wear mine.” Noctis set his fork down again, fidgiting with his fingers in his lap.

 

“If I may ask,” Ignis started, eyeing Noctis warily, searching for signs of panic in his features. “Why do you want Prompto to wear your clothes?”

 

To Ignis’ suprise, that question appeared to break the dam holding back Noctis’ thoughts and emotions. Noctis made eye contact with Ignis and the words spilled out of him in a rush.

 

“I don’t know, Iggy, and it scares the shit out of me. He spilled that glass on himself a few days ago and I loaned him my clothes and they were just _so big on him_ and his skin is so pale!” Noctis’ arms waved for emphasis, and he barely paused to breathe before continuing.

 

“I’ve never seen him in black because only those with the right titles can wear it but, my gods, Prompto should  _always_  be allowed to wear it. And after I saw him in black all I could think about was how could I get him in it again and this storm was the perfect opportunity because his clothes would get wet but then he had an umbrella so I had to improvise again and it worked and by Six he is so _beautiful_ , Iggy.” Noctis sucked in air, everything having been said in a single breath.

 

Ignis sat quietly, absorbing the massive amount of information that just spilled from Noctis’ mouth. He pushed his glasses up his nose and lay his hands on the table before asking the obvious question.

 

“So your feelings for Prompto have developed further than friendship, I presume?”

 

Noctis’ blush intensified more than Ignis ever would have thought possible, and he was suprised when he gave a soft answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you have any plans to acknowledge these feelings with Prompto?”

 

He had barely finished the question when Noctis began sputtering.

 

“What? N-no, no way, I can’t! Nuh-uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Noctis, you’ll never know if he returns your feelings unless you speak with him about it.”

 

“I can’t, Iggy, he’s not going to feel the same way and I’m not ruining this friendship! I’ll be fine.”

 

Ignis nodded. “I still believe that you should discuss this with him, but I understand your concerns and your reasoning.”

 

Noctis visibly relaxed, and one corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. “Thank you, Iggy.”

 

“No need to thank me, I appreciate your willingness to share and let me help you.” Ignis stood from the table and took Noctis’ plate, washing it off in the sink.

 

Noctis gathered his school things, and he and Ignis walked out to the car, heading towards Prompto’s house to pick him up.

 

“So,” Ignis started, trying and failing to hide the smile building on his face. “What’s your next plan for soiling Prompto’s clothes?”

 

Noctis laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Alright, I’m thinking maybe after training next Thursday my ‘muscles will be sore’ and so I’ll trip and spill a cup on him?”

 

Ignis nodded. “Clever. Any other ideas?”

 

“Yeah, actually! So, maybe...”

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. The Convenient Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sink's broken, Noctis is flustered, and Ignis isn't good at not meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just pumped this chapter out in like 3 hours, that was a roller coaster. I struggle hardcore with how I want to characterize Ignis, so I hope I did an okay job of making him caring without totally changing his character or whatever.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Noctis tried to be patient and wait a week or two before spilling something on Prompto again, but by the beginning of the next week, he felt like his heart was going to implode if he didn’t do something soon. Patience never was his strong suit.

 

After his discussion with Ignis, Noctis had to have the ‘feelings’ conversation with himself. It was difficult, seeing as he was staring at the back of Prompto’s head during class the entire time. _ ‘I have feelings for Prompto’ _ he admitted to himself, and he felt his face flush intensely.  _ ‘I have feelings for my best friend. He is cute. And sweet.’  _ He let out and audible sigh, and Prompto threw him a look over his shoulder.

 

‘You okay?’ He mouthed, and Noctis nodded and waved him off. Prompto turned back around and Noctis tried to slow his heartbeat. Oh Six, was he in deep.

 

~~~

Now, playing videogames on the couch, Prompto’s leg touching his where they had gradually moved closer together, Noctis was frantically wracking his brain for how to get Prompto into his clothes. He couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t be too obvious, and he definitely didn’t want Prompto to figure out what he was doing. Not yet, at least. 

 

They completed the level they were on and, with an enthusiastic arm pump and a whoop, Prompto stood up to stretch. He picked up the plates from their dinner and carried them over to the sink.

 

“Don’t bother washing those, Prom. I’ll get it later.”

 

“Nah dude, it’s the least I can do. Besides, you’ll just leave it for Ignis in the morning if I don’t.”   
  
Noctis got up and walked over to the kitchen, pulling the plates from Prompto’s hands and pushing him away from the sink with his hip.

 

“I will not! I’ll do it now then, since you think I’m too lazy.” He stuck his tongue out at Prompto before turning the water on, only to be sprayed square in the face by the spray nozzle. He quickly shut the water back off, his hair and shirt drenched, and his mouth open in shock. He heard a wheezy cackle and looked to see Prompto doubled over in laughter, nearly sitting on the floor from laughing so hard.

 

“Prompto!!”

 

Prompto didn’t reply, still laughing too hard to get any words out. After a few seconds he straightened back up, tears in his eyes from laughter, and gave Nocts a solid pat on the shoulder.

 

“You’re a little wet, dude,” he snorted, nearly breaking into another fit of laughter.

 

“No shit, Prompto! What did you do to the spray nozzle?”

 

“Me?! I didn’t do anything!” Prompto replied, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense. 

 

“Seriously! Fix the spray nozzle so I can wash these stupid plates!” Noctis tried to act as though he was upset, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face with Prompto still on the verge of laughter.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it, I swear!” Prompto put his hands up in surrender motion momentarily, and shook his head. “Just go dry yourself off, Noct, I’ll figure out what’s wrong with it.”

 

At that moment, Noctis had the perfect idea to solve his ‘Prompto-needs-to-wear-my-clothes’ issue. He snorted and gave Prompto a fake-serious look before he whispered, “You’re gonna get it.”

 

Noctis lunged forward and grabbed the spray nozzle, flipping it around to Prompto and turning the water on. Prompto barely had time to react before he was sprayed in the face, flattening his perfectly gelled hair. Noctis cackled loudly while Prompto floundered in the spray, waving his hands at it as if that would stop it.

 

“Noct, please! Mercy!” Prompto cried, laughing, and when Noctis wouldn’t let up, he leapt at him, pulling at the spray nozzle in his hands and trying to flip it back on Noctis. They tumbled to the floor in their wrestling for the nozzle, Prompto straddling Noctis’ waist.

 

He was mildly successful, getting the spray to hit Noctis’ shoulder, when he heard the door open and looked over to see Ignis walk in. 

 

“What in Shiva's name are you doing?”

 

Both boys froze, staring at Ignis while the water continued to spray full force onto Noctis’ chest. After a few seconds, Prompto scrambled up and turned the water off, looking at the floor sheepishly. 

 

Noctis remained laying on the floor, his face flushed and his breathing shallow, embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position.

 

Ignis, looking frustrated, confused, but also still composed at the same time, repeated his question. “Would you two care to inform me on what all this is about?”   
  
“Uhh…” Noctis started, moving into a sitting position on the floor.

 

“Something’s wrong with the spray nozzle,” Prompto answered quietly, still staring at the floor.

 

“Yeah, the water was coming out the nozzle instead of the faucet,” Noctis elaborated, waving his hand backwards at the sink.

 

Ignis closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and took a deep breath before answering. “I’ll take a look at it. Would you please both change into some dry clothes, and bring some towels to clean up this flood?”

 

Without a word, Noctis and Prompto scurried off towards Noctis’ room. As soon as they turned the corner, Ignis’ mouth cracked into a smile. He couldn’t wait to see Noctis flounder around Prompto in his clothes all evening.

 

In Noctis’ room, he was digging through his closet to try and find clothes for him and Prompto to wear for the evening. Behind him, Prompto groaned.

 

“I just need to bring half my wardrobe over here, I swear. It seems like I can’t get through more than a couple days without having to borrow some of your clothes.”

 

Noctis felt himself flush, but kept looking through his clothes. “It’s really not a big deal, Prom. You see how many clothes I have, I can definitely spare some for you.”

 

“Your clothes are too big on me anyways, I might as well have some here to wear that fit me.”

 

_ ‘But you look better in my oversized sweats’ _ Noctis’ thought. Instead of replying, he turned and handed Prompto a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Prompto took them gratefully, turning around and pulling his soaked shirt over his head.

 

Noctis turned his back to Prompto like he’d been burned, trying to calm his racing thoughts. Since admitting his feelings to himself, he’d been extra sensitive about contact with Prompto. They had changed in front of each other in gym class tons of times, and Prompto had come to a few of his training sessions where he usually ended up shirtless, but now Noctis felt dizzy whenever he even  _ thought  _ of seeing him shirtless.

 

He rushed through changing his clothes, staring at the wall until he heard enough shuffling behind him that he was sure Prompto was done changing. Unfortunately for Noctis, seeing Prompto in his oversized clothes wasn’t much better for his state of mind.

 

Like all the previous shirts, one side of the neckline was nearly falling off Prompto’s shoulder, exposing the pale expanse dotted with freckles; the sweatpants were rolled at the waist in a futile attempt to keep them up on his hips. Noctis could see the jut of Prompto’s hip where he had tucked the front of the shirt into the waistband, and he realized he probably wasn’t wearing any underwear, seeing as he hadn’t given him any.

 

His breath caught in his throat at that, and he realized that he had been staring for an uncomfortably long time. When he met Prompto’s eyes, Prompto cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You okay, Noct?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. We should get those towels for Iggy,” He replied, rushing out of the room towards the towel closet, head down to try and hide his furious blush. 

 

When he got back out to the kitchen, he found Ignis crouched down in front of the sink, attaching what appeared to be a new spray nozzle to the pipe under the sink.

 

“You had a new one on hand?” Noctis asked him, very confused.

 

“Yes, I am always prepared to fix the kitchen, as you should well know, Your Highness,” Ignis replied smoothly, not looking away from the task at hand.

 

Noctis just shrugged and started mopping up the water from the floor, Prompto joining him to help shortly after. When the floor was as dry as they were gonna get it, they dropped the towels into the washing machine and sat back down on the couch to start the next level of their videogame.

 

Ignis watched them from the kitchen where he was putting away some clean dishes, noticing how Noctis was paying far too much time staring at Prompto instead of his game, causing many complaints from the latter about how he was losing the level for them. He rolled his eyes silently, one corner of his mouth crooked up in amusement. Young love, he supposed, was always drawn out.

 

By the time Prompto left that night, once again in Noctis’ clothes, Noctis was playing a losing game with his emotions. Prompto had caught him staring three times, and he almost said how cute he looked  _ out loud _ . As soon as the door shut, Noctis flopped down on the couch and groaned loudly.

 

“Everything okay, Your Highness?” Ignis, who had been tidying the bookshelf, turned from his current position to face Noctis, setting down the book in his hand.

 

“No, Iggy. This is awful! Gods, I’m so embarrassing.”

 

“Seeing Prompto in your clothes not going as well as you hoped?”

 

Noctis groaned again. “No, I mean, it’s really great, he’s so cute.” He threw an arm over his face, and Ignis waited silently for the  _ ‘but’ _ .

 

“But I just want to… I don’t even know what I want to do, honestly, but I know I don’t want to do nothing!” His words were muffled from his arm, and Ignis smiled quietly before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Noctis’ legs.

 

“Maybe next time, you should act on your desires,” Ignis answered him, and Noctis sat up quickly.

 

“Are you telling me that next time I think,  _ ‘wow he’s cute I should kiss him’ _ that I should actually kiss him!?”

 

Ignis couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped at that, but he nodded to Noctis’ question. “I do not believe that he will be unreceptive.”

 

“Gods, Iggy, we don’t even know how he feels about me! I can’t just swoop in and do whatever I want without being sure about his feelings!”   
  
“Then perhaps we should soil his clothes again, and you two can have a much needed conversation while your feelings are at a high. I know that you struggle to convey your feelings into words but every time he has been in your clothes, you have been much more open to sharing with me. I believe that would be helpful for you to open up.”

 

“I guess, yeah, but I’m still so nervous about-- wait a second. ‘ _ We’ _ should soil his clothes? What do you mean,  _ ‘We’ _ ?”

 

“I mean exactly what I said, Your Highness,” Ignis smirked. He hadn’t meant to reveal his ‘assistance’, but he hoped Noctis would appreciate it.

 

“You-- the nozzle--” Noctis stuttered, slowly putting two and two together. “Did you set it up to do that? What the fuck, Iggs!”

 

With a shake of his head, Ignis stood back up from the couch and moved back over to the bookshelf. Replacing the books he had been rearranging, he replied, “Spray nozzles are very easy to turn on permanently. Just pulling out the button, a spot of super glue, and replacing the button is very effective.”

 

“I knew it was weird that you had an extra one on hand! Well at least you aren’t so kitchen eccentric that you keep spare spray nozzles in your bag.” Noctis scoffed before relaxing against the couch, and looked up at Ignis.

 

“You’re a damn good actor. You really seemed like you were pissed about the mess, and you’re the one that caused it in the first place.” Noctis paused, his expression growing softer. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I, uh. I’ll probably talk to him next time. I don’t really want to keep up this lie anymore.”

 

Ignis looked over his shoulder, and gave Noctis a reassuring nod. “I believe that is what’s best for both of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should be getting home. Please get some rest, Your Highness.”

 

“I will. Thanks again, Specs.” 

 

With that, Ignis left the apartment, a content smile on his face. Noctis headed to his bedroom, shutting off the lights and climbing under the covers. He fell asleep feeling hopeful, and dreamt of Prompto’s warmth next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change that ending later, we'll see \\(o.o)/
> 
> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
